Usuario:LunaLuneraYT
Sobre mi= ¿Do you wanna have a frisky time? PD: Aqui puedes pedir dibujos... buenos? Vengo a esta wiki cada 3.000 años Apariencia Tengo ojos y pelo color marron caca y ojeras hasta los pies Gracias a Sofi por la foto del info <3 (Si lees esto la version maquillada era para un OC :'v Esta la oscureci para que sea mi feo color de pelo normal) Soy mas fuerte que Undyne (Undyning) y Sans combinados. Que es mas importante que el amor y la paz en el planeta tierra♫♪ .3. <2 Personalidad Soy una cambiaformas hija de una diosa cambiaformas Tsundere y un Sans Salvaje :v(Pokemon, Fuckboy), asi que si te veo haciendole algo malo a alguien te disparare Ataques Aquamarina y Gaster Blazers Si te encuentras con mi modo Tsundere te pateare y te tirare al piso, te seguire pateando hasta que quedes en posicion fetal y te pongas a llorar >:v Curiosidades * De un gran poder, llega un gran :v * Soy la mejor amiga de Pippi Osu, Midori Gurinu! (Referencia a youtuber ingles), Kuu Dere, Oka Ruto y Kokoni Haruka (nunca las mato :V) * Sueño con ser animadora uwu * Casi nunca estoy en esta wikia, paso el rato en una Wikia que jamas encontraran Uw0 * Mis personajes favoritos de Undertale son, Frisk, Asriel, Chara (Maybe), Undyne(Sexy and kawaii lady fish) y Sans * Hago muchos spoilers de mis series/videojuegos favoritos (Steven Universe, GTA Sa y V) * Odio cuando llaman a Saki-San, Miku. * Perla creo los codes de mi perfil * Si editas algo de mi pagina te rastreare, ire a tu casa y te matare :^). Eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿No? c: * Busco que mi DevPai me noticee :'v * Eh comprao leche xd * Amo Undertale, ¿se nota? * Los feels de Undertale y Steven Universe son mi debilidad :'v * Peridot es mi waifu y la comparto con Unamigoloco * Mi rival es Desi (DoritoUniverse) * Mi voz es como la de Midori-Chan pero en español :v * Cuando me compren mi tableta grafica podre hacer muchos dibujos y dominar el mundo * Pollo pollo pollito~ * Amo el simbolito de pacman llorando :'v * Mis emoticones favoritos son el: :v :'v :u :'u * Madurar es de frutas yo soy... JOHN CENA tututuruturu :v * Soy una tsundere :v * Tengo muchos secretos... * Los minions son mounstros destrozaoidos * Amo el gore :'b * No se dibujar chibis, me salen solo cosas amorfas * Estoy hecha de amor :^] * Soy una gamer pobre que solo tiene el GTA Sa y el Sonic, No me alcanza ni pa' el Zelda :'vv * El contacto humano me de asco c: * soy Argentina de corazon papu :^) * Quiero aprender a animar en 3D y hacer cosas fantasticas :') * Sin dibujantes favoritos son: Ttoba-Senpai, Alyssa-Sensei (WalkingMelonsAAA) Camila- Sama (Camila Cuevas) y Riifucat-Chan * Amo el yuri * El Yaoi es... meh... * Sueño con se programadora de videojuegos * Y el primero que haga sera un FanMade de Fnaf :V * Doridot sera una Crystal Gem. * Se los dije v8 (Lo de arriba lo escribi antes del episodio de YD) * Me gusta componer canciones sin musica de fondo :'v * Quiero aprender a tocar guitarra * Mi Youtube no existe por el momento, pero existira, lo se, en el fondo de mi kokoro * Soy una viciada * You... Clod!!! * Hago ediciones pequeñas por miedo a los senseis de esta Wiki * Me gusta buscar bugs * Ayyy Lmao |-| Musica = = Todos lo hacian yo solo queria ser popular :'v ''' = = (Puse canciones japonesas por que si no me iban a sentir como la unica que no ponia canciones japonesas... Si fuera por mi pondria todos temas de Undertale :^) = LAVORATORRRRRY!(Ojala le hubieran puesto mas "R" :v) Metal Crusher (... :^) la cancion del Mettaton cuadrado) Spear for Justice (La cancion de batalla de mi waifu pez (Undyne)) Death by Glamour(Hot hot legs, can fry a egg, hot hot legs :v aqui su animacion ) MEGALOVANIA(Chara's song :v) Tokyo Teddy Bear (Ta shula :v) Stronger Than You (Frisk Response) (N-no voy a llorar ot-otra vez ;n;) It's time to die (La unica cancion en ingles que me se letra por letra c':) Hopes and Dreams (Salva en mundo con tu determinacion >:'v *shora*) His Theme (*shora*) ''Pondria mas pero no tengo ganas :v'' |-| Galeria= Galeria LunaKisekae.png| Cuando me alagan o algo parecido :v LunaKisekae6.png| Cuando veo algo que tal vez no tenia que ver :'v LunaKisekae5.png| Siendo kawaii :v LunaTristexd.png| Triste :c LunaLokaxd.png| Comienzo de la locura locuresca :v LunaKisekae94.png| Loca :u Estoesmioxd.png| Poseida por un demonio de una historia :v Kuandodeskubrentuhistorial.png| Cuando descubren mi carpeta de cosas secretamente secretas :v LunaSaludandoxd.png| Saludando o despidiendome :v |-| Personajes favoritos/que odio = Personajes Favoritos de YanSim # Cabeza de Coco # Midori Gurinu! # A la que le gusta hacer Yuri en un rio (???) # El conejo de indias # El senpai karateka # La novia karateka del senpai karateka # La Tsundere Anaranjada # Mi Wifi # El rinoceronte de BersGamer # El del pico en la cabeza # La determinacion # La loca degenerada y la otra degenerada por las braguitas # Osana Najimi version kawaii # La emo # La Osana version pobre Los que odio de YanSim # El primer emo en la historia de YanSim # La maestra put* # La hermana perdida (y put*) de la maestra (Tambien put*) # Alien-Chan o Slender-Chan # A la que todos aman... menos yo # El que era mi senpai, pero en realidad es gay # Saitama # La sucubo y la vampira # El millonario que evita la ley por que es en secreto Maradona # La que me da hambre ya que nunca desayuno Tengo much@s mas personajes pero no l@s pondre ahoritah :^]"> |-| Amigos= Amigos - Sofi BFF :3 - Perlah - Coshita - Shiro - Mey - Chica kawaii :3 - Corvo123 Si querieis estar aqui preguntad :'v "> |-| Dibujos= Mis dibujos provenientes del infierno :'v (Baia baia esta pagina junto la de al lado no se han vuelto rojas :v)Es-Esto es un-un trabajo en proceso! :c "> |-| Youtubers= Youtubers favoritos :v (O que conozco) # Markiplier (En el draw my life shore,por eso se merece este puesto) # Pewdiepie # Kubs Scouts (S-Senpai...) # UltimaAlmighty # ElFikuWTF # ITownGamePlay # Jaimito Jaimaca (El que no subio YanSim por que le petaba la capturadora :V) # German Garmendia # Jordi fucking Wild :v # DeiGamer # Que pasa trolls :^) (Perxitaa) # AnthonyCraft o Anthony96 :v # Zalzar # Edd00chan # KillerCreeper # Sarinha, Luh, Exo, Macu y Gona (Ese grupito :3) # Fernanfloo # ArtuxCreed "> |-| Waifus= Mis Waifus/Husbando:v # Sans (????????) # Mai Waifu # Snifu (?? # Undyne # Talvez despues ponga a los demas "> |-| Videojuegos= VideoJuegos Favoritos Yandere.png| Obvio, Yandere Simulator (alguien cambio la imagen y estoy sufriendo) 65d06cc79cbf10b70bc0ce598eaea457-d9ld8gc.gif| Undertale :3 Freddy trailer.gif| El rey de reyes, Five Night's at's Freddy's, Mi favorito :3 (Freddy: Relajad las bragas :v) Saga gta.jpg| Toda la saga de Grand Therf Auto :3 Minecraftcubo.png| Minecraft :v Life.jpg| Life is Strange UwU Descarga (1)h.jpg |Los sims (Que es mejor que tener una vida virtual en ves de social) Heavy-Rain-Beyond-Two-Souls.png| Beyond:Two Souls y Heavy Rain (Mismos creadores, iguales exitos :3) "> |-| Animes= Animes que he visto Hakase y sakamoto nichijou by bobmecz-d5f5zqp.jpg| 1. Nichijou. Mi primer anime y el que sonrisas me a sacado :3 Yuru.Yuri.full.1176548.jpg| 2.YuruYuri. Un anime muy gracioso y recomendable (Si te gusta el shuri 7u7) Lucky-Star-mini17s-spot-23699548-2560-1636.jpg| 3. Lucky Star. Uno de los anime mas graciosos que eh visto, Referencias por doquier, Personajes amistosos y el final te derrama algunas lagrimas, Uno de mis favoritos :3 Gochuumon Wa Usagi Desu Ka?.jpg| 4. Gochuumon wa usagi desu ka. Un anime con lolis, yuri y demasiado moe, te da diabetes de solo verlo "> |-| Oc's= Minashigo Tsuki Minashigo Tsuki es un OC creado por Luna-Chan, por lo cual es de '''MI propiedad >:v Gñe :v Descripcion Minashigo Tsuki(孤児月) es un OC hecho por Luna-Chan. Su historia dice inventada es de una niñita criada por gatos de la calle al ser abandonada por su padre, pasando los años ella la tenia mucho miedo a la gente hasta que un dia es encontrada por una monja de un orfanato y la "adopta" (Por supesto Minashigo se comportaba con un gato) La monja estaba acompañada por Bū y Lin... blah blah blah, si alguien quiere la historia completa que me lo diga por mensaje :v Por cierto, Gracias a Sofi por la imagen de Minashigo nwn Apariencia Tiene ojos color marron caca y pelo negro con las puntas color morado brilloso, cuando era pequeña tenia pelo color marron caca :v De pequeña usaba un vestido de seda (Parecido al que usa mini Rin Kagamine en un comic que lo dejare por aca despues :v) de grande un uniforme parecido al de Rin Kagamine con corbata en vez de moño y en vez de esas cosas que tienen en los brazos unos guantes Curiosidades * Su nombre real es Luna, sip, todos mis OC se llaman Luna por que todos son versiones antiguas de mi OC actual :v * Su nombre significa "Luna Huerfana" * Fue traducido por gugol :v * Le encantan los gatos * No tiene nada que ver con YanSim * Cuando ella fue creada yo no conocia YanSim :v * Cuando ella fue creada yo ni conocia que demonios era el anime :'v * Es la penultima version de mi OC Kureijī-moto Kureijī-moto NO es una de las profesoras de Akademy High School Personalidad Kureijī-moto no tiene la personalidad estricta, ella tiene la personalidad Yandere/Alcoholica. Es decir que si te ve hablando con Maradona, ella te detendra y terminarias en un Expelled. Si te ve entrando a su clase te dira "Por niñitas como tu, mi Maradona me dejo", pero como es borracha compulsiva es posible que te diga "Unete a la fiesta". Apariencia Tiene pelo largo rubio y ojos azules, se hizo 3 cirujias para agrandar a tamano 50 sus bustos, su tamaño actual de sus pecho es de 14 (En su retrato se tuvo que quitar los implantes), En el baño de chicas del Instituto se aplica todo el votox que tiene en su cartera. Rutina Ella va por la escuela borracha de las 6:00 a.m hasta las 8:00 a.m para luego ir a su clase, de las 1:50 p.m hasta las 3:00 llorando abajo de su pupitre por Maradona, y de las 4:00 hasta las 6:00 se va al club de alcohólico (Creditos). Curiosidades * Esta inspirada de Veronica Ojeda. * Su nombre significa "La ex loca". * Intenta que sus alumnos se disfracen de Maradona para tocarles. * Esta loca. * Detesta y ama a Maradona. * Siempre intenta escabullirse para entrar a la mansión de Maradona. * Le gusta hace escandalo en televisión. * Gracias a Sofi por la foto del InfoStudent :3 * Intento tener un hijo con Maradona pero como no le salio, adopto un bebe y dijo que era hijo suyo... Por que esta loca :V. * No sabe nada, pero aun asi enseña Matematicas. Ekaro Tusiku Ekaro Tusiku NO es una estudiante de Akademy High School Personalidad Ella es malvada, por lo tanto si te ve asesinando a alguien ella te felicitara por la matanza y no dira nada a la policia. Es fuerte asi que si te ve intentando matarla sacara el cuchillo del club de cocina y te parara. Apariencia Tiene pelo hasta los hombros color cyan al igual que sus ojos, sus bustos son tamaño 0.5 siendo la segunda estudiante con el busto mas pequeño en todo el juego, ella es vista muy adorable pero lo que no saben es que en el fondo de su ropero tiene un santuario y le pide a Belfegor que mate a todas sus compañeras que creen que ella es adorable Rutina Ella entra a la escuela a las 8:04 a.m para después irse a la plaza a hablar con sus compañeras. De 8:30 a 13:30 va a la terraza y se apoya en la barandilla sin saber que la esta espiando. 13:57 va al club de artes marciales a ver a Budo Masuta de 13:57 a 14:20. Despues de ir a su clase ella va al club de cocina y en secreto poner veneno a los pulpitos de Kokona. Curiosidades * Su nombre no tiene significado ni sentido * Ella no esta basada en nadie, fue hecha randomente en el Json * Su foto del InfoStudent esta hecha por Sofi * Le cae mal Ayano ya que ella sabe que es una asesina y no la deja ser su complice * No sabe que Taikiri Koiko esta enamorada de ella * Esta hecha a base de Kokona Haruka * Ella detesta a Saki Miyu Taikiri Koiko Ekaro Tusiku NO es una estudiante de Akademy High School Personalidad Ella es malvada, por lo tanto si te ve asesinando a alguien ella te felicitara por la matanza y no dira nada a la policia. Es heroe asi que si te ve intentando matar a su crush sacara el cuchillo del club de cocina y te parara. Apariencia Tiene el antiguo pelo de Midori Gurin pero de color rojo al igual que sus ojos, ella tiene un bendaje en el ojo izquierdo para intentar ser "cool" con Ekaro, el tamaño de su busto es de 2.5 a diferencia de su hermana mayor Yui Rio Rutina En construccion... Curiosidades * Su nombre no tiene significado ni sentido * Ella no esta basada en nadie, fue hecha randomente en el Json * Foto del InfoStudent hecha por Sofi * Esta secretamente enamorada de Ekaro * Hace juegos en el RPG maker * Odia y ama la pizza, dice que arruina su figura de alienigena kawaii. * Odia a todos menos a su crush y a su hermana Yui Rio * Odia en especial a Kokona Haruka